Silence
by DreamsIntact
Summary: Blaine Anderson no podía entender como el amor de su vida cambio tanto. ¿Por qué Kurt lo odiaba? ¿Por qué lo maltrataba y humillaba? Él ya no podía continuar así... Situado años después de "Tested"


**¡Hola Prisioners! =D Woooow wooow cuanto tiempo, es un placer volver! Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por todos sus mensajes y sus tweets de apoyo 3 es muy bonito saber que cuento con personitas maravillosas, los quiero muchísimo! Ustedes tienen un lugar muy enorme en mi corazón . **

**¡Gracias por los 100 favoritos en Bring me to Life y por votar a Mejor Fanfic! =D son los mejores!**

**Espero les guste este one shot… ¡preparen sus pañuelos!**

**ENJOY!**

**SILENCE**

Aquellos… días consumido en ese dolor, ¿en qué momento cambiaste? Tu no eras así, recuerdo...que me abrazabas, me acariciabas, y me hacías sentir querido. Besabas mi cuerpo y me invitabas al placer, me sonreías...

Te extraño tanto, Extraño a ese Kurt, quisiera volver a tenerlo.

Al que no le molestaba nada mío, el que no me hacía daño, el que...no me humillaba, Fuiste yéndote poco a poco...no me di ni cuenta.

No puedo evitar recordar...el día en el que cambio todo.

Estaba recostado en nuestra cama, esperándote, ya era tarde, las dos de la madrugada, me sentía preocupado, tu teléfono apagado, ni una señal de ti.

Cambiaba la tv en busca de entretención, pero nada, solo me invadía la preocupación, ni siquiera diste aviso de tu salida.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al sentir la puerta, llegue a exaltarme, Camine hasta la entrada, y mire por el pasillo, venias tú, de una forma muy extraña.

Tiraste tus pertenecías al sofá, y pateaste cosas, y maldecías.

Camine por el pasillo algo preocupado, tu seguías con la misma actitud, me asuste.

Cuando llegue a tu lado toque tu hombro, tú te volteaste, y me fulminaste con la mirada, la cual estaba llena de odio inexplicable, gritándome.

Me diste un severo empujón que casi me hace caer. "Si tu no existieras" fue una de las cosas que gritaste en mi cara, la cual me hizo sentir tan... horrible que no pude retener una lagrima rebelde que cayó sobre mi mejilla, eso te dio un motivo más para insultarme y decirme lo tan cobarde que era...

Tuve el valor de gritarte que mierda pasaba, porque actuabas de esa forma, La única respuesta que recibí fue un golpe en mi mejilla tan fuerte que perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo. Uno que me hizo entrar al mundo del asqueroso dolor, mi corazón se encogió, aún no creía lo que pasaba, ni siquiera tú te inmutaste por lo que acababas de hacer, solo seguías mirándome de la misma forma y hasta con más odio si cabía.

¿Qué te ocurría? No lo sé, solo sabía que el hombre que estaba parado frente a mí no era Kurt, se trataba de otra persona, No me dolía la cara, no sentía dolor por fuera...por dentro sentí que esa luz brillante se iba apagando.

Y así pasaron los días, Yo estaba tan confundido que te hablaba cualquier estupidez cuando preguntabas algo, eso te molestaba tanto que volvías a gritarme, a azotar la mesa, y a pegarme.

Al cabo de dos meses sentía tanto miedo de acercarme a ti, en ningún momento te disculpaste, ni me diste razones, nada. Solo seguías odiándome...

Cuando no estabas lloraba de tal forma que golpeaba las paredes, y sentía tantas ganas de cortarme... ¿quién lo pensaría? nunca me gusto eso de dañarse la piel...

¿Pero por donde podría salir? no tenía apoyo... ¿amigos? nadie, solo estaba yo, solo en mi dolor, contigo que lo hacías más fuerte cada vez que me pegabas y gritabas.

Llego una noche...

Yo trataba de conciliar el sueño, y dejar de pensar en el por qué cambiaste, el sueño era lo único que me aislaba de ti...tu comenzaste a acariciar mi cintura, cosa que me pareció raro ya que ni siquiera me tocabas.

Pero no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, No te merecías que te diera mi cuerpo ahora, Ni siquiera merecías que yo estuviera allí, Si no fuera por mi cobardía.

Tus manos bajaron hasta colarse dentro de mi pijama, acariciaste mi trasero y llegaste más allá...introduciendo dos dedos, me exalte, y me gire, dije que te detuvieras, pero me ignoraste, seguiste haciéndolo...

Me hice a un lado hasta que saliste de mí, te llenaste de enojo, lo note en el brillo de tus ojos, te levantaste y te colocaste arriba mío, Yo golpee tu pecho...Te enfureciste, y golpeaste mi cara con una bofetada, mi piel ardió, y cerré los ojos, con lágrimas cayendo.

Me desnudaste, Besaste mi cuerpo de forma brusca, y luego te dirigiste a mis labios, yo te esquivaba, pero era peor, me golpeabas sin importarte si me dolía o no.

Lo peor fue cuando abriste mi piernas y sentí tu duro miembro entrar en mí, y sentí un dolor intenso...

-¡Kurt! suéltame ¡déjame, por favor...¡Kurt!...- gritaba tan desesperado y las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas y llegaban a mi cuello.

- Cállate.- dijiste en seco y seguiste violándome, yo gritaba de dolor, eras tan brusco, nada de esto se comparaba a la primera vez que lo hicimos.

No tenía escapatoria, Nada me defendía, pero recibía un puño, ya no había nada más que hacer.

Ya no te conformabas solo con golpes...sino que también con mi cuerpo, yo te pedía que te detuvieras, pero solo seguías...

Yo no lo soportaba, era imposible, ya no me hacía preguntas, solo había aceptado tu horrible cambio, sabía que nunca podrías explicarme. Yo también había cambiado, ya no me arreglaba como antes, me importaba una verdadera mierda si me veía mal, no me dejabas salir, me tenías encerrado, no podía comunicarme con nadie y si me iban a ver tus excusas eran tan vagas como

- "Fue al mercado, pero llegara tarde" -o "no quiere ver a nadie, hoy no está de humor" – eras asquerosamente sínico, deje de sentir afecto hacia a ti, no podía dejar de amarte, porque estaba enamorado, pero no me nacía abrazarte como antes...

Me hiciste daño tantas veces que dejabas huellas en mi cuerpo, Mi cara tenía marcas, sangraba por la forma brusca en la que me lo hacías, ¿pero y qué? total puedo morirme y a ti...te dará igual.

Morirme.

Fue ahí cuando pensé. Si no vivo el no podrá hacerme daño, si no vivo no sentiré más su desprecio y ese dolor que me hace llorar, No sentiré nada.

Esa tarde {4/03/14}

Tú no estabas en casa, habías vuelto a salir, eran exactamente las cuatro y cuarto de la tarde, La hora de mi cobarde decisión.

Busque entre las cosas que no ocupábamos algo cortante, Una navaja...No me pare a preguntarme que hacia una ahí, porque nada me importaba.

Antes de seguir, tome una libreta.

Gracias por darme la oportunidad de amarte...eras todo para mí, es inexplicable, Pero cambiaste, cambiaste tanto que no lo soporte más, Ahora te odio. Sé que estarás feliz después de esto.

Te amaba

Blaine...

La deje arriba de una almohada, junto a el lápiz, no pude contener las lágrimas, y rompí a llorar, Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Me senté en el suelo, y me apoye contra la pared, sollozando sin parar, las lágrimas caían al suelo. Tome la navaja y comencé a mirarla...y las imágenes de lo que me hacías se repetían en mi cabeza, y a comparar como eras, de cuando eras mi príncipe...

El filo toco la piel de mi muñeca, derecha, "una...luego dos" pensé, y corte sin pensármelo dos veces, Tan profundo... Vi como la sangre salía a montones, se sentía tan bien, luego trate de tomar la navaja con la mano llena de sangre, y me corte la izquierda igual o quizá más profundo que la anterior, mis dos brazos cayeron al suelo, el cual se llenó de sangre, salía sin parar, Ya dejaría de verlo.

Adiós dolor.

Adiós sufrimiento .

Adiós Kurt.

Comencé a marearme, no se cuánto tiempo estuve así, mire el suelo, y estaba ya lleno de sangre, en el lugar que estaba, me faltaba el aire, y mis ojos se cerraban.

Pudiste haberme salvado pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Y era verdad, ya no sentía dolor, no te tenia conmigo, no me golpeabas, no me violabas, ni me gritabas, Todo el daño que me hacías...Había desaparecido...los gritos de auxilio...ya no eran necesarios.

**Blaine Anderson**

**{16/07/1994 - 04/03/14}**

**FIN **

**¡Que triste! ='( tienen todo el derecho de matarme, pobre Blainey. Por cierto invente su fecha de nacimiento aunque me gustaría saber cual es la verdadera =)**

**Les cuento que estoy pensando en subir otro fanfic que consta de 4 temporadas pero aún no estoy segura ya que la trama… pues habla de Incesto entre Kurt y Blaine, Blaine es mmm.. podría llamarlo ¿Dark? ¿BadBoy?**

**La historia me hizo llorar demasiado cuando la leí, es muy emocionante, es muy llegadora, en lo personal me encanto, es una historia diferente y no me molesta que hable un poco del Incesto ya que originalmente Kurt y Blaine no son hermanos y eso ayuda mucho en la lectura jeje. Estoy pensando un título en inglés, estoy entre "The Pain of Love" o "Doll" **

**Entonces, necesito saber sus opiniones ¿Qué dicen? =D ¿Quieren que suba la introducción y ahí vemos si continuo o no? Ustedes deciden 3**

**Bueno, espero sus comentarios y muchas gracias por todo 3**

**Sofi **


End file.
